Shadow Fall
by StormofSilver
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot Let the Rain Fall. Sakura and Naruto are together now, but some healing is in order. Horrible summary, awesome I think story. Warning: Very fluffy! Very, very fluffy!


_Hey guys, I'm back!!! I decided that since so many of you liked **Let the Rain Fall **so much (I did too, it's probably my favorite story I wrote. o.o), I came up with this one. WARNING: Extreme, extreme fluff. Not a lime or lemon mind you, just really really fluffy. If I see any reviews saying "It's too fluffy" I will beat you with a stick for not listening. _

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, so you have no reason to sue me. Not that you can. I don't have money._

Sunlight.

It was so much different from just a mere two days ago. She missed the pouring rain, which had come with her washed up emotions, her new feelings of love. They were older now, but she still felt the scars afresh from just two days before this lovely day. She impatiently pushed her longish bangs behind her ears.

The sunlight streamed into her pink hair, brightening it to a lighter color. She could feel the heat go into her scalp, but it didn't feel like fire. She felt like sitting on that stone bench again, but she knew she wouldn't. She probably never would again. That bench… she could still feel it. She could feel the hard, cold marble stone that held so much rain and so little blood like she had experienced it just moments before. Blood… she remembered the steel, cold kunai cutting into her porcelain skin. She remembered it drip slowly, unlike the cold rain, onto the bench. She recollected it mixing with the rainwater, turning the once pure water into a pale hue of red.

The grief, guilt, and feelings of loss that she had felt that day exploded in her like nuclear explosions going off inside her very soul and being. She half closed her eyes against the sudden sunlight and shielded her face from it with a scrawny arm. The pain she felt now was half as harmful to her as when it was that fateful night. Why was that?

Then the reality check assaulted her like an enemy ninja in the woods.

Unconsciously, she formed it all in her mind, like a child figuring out a jigsaw puzzle and the finished piece being slightly different than it was on the box. The sleek black hair that was flat and smooth in the front, but all spiked out in the back. The icy ebony eyes to match, even though often back in the old days they were red. They were blood red orbs with the black markings in them, making them as menacing as a snipe in the black woods of the night. She clenched her eyes shut with the memory; she was supposed to be well over this already!

Another image, this time welcomed with open arms, appeared in her head to battle him out of her head. The blonde, short hair and the orange outfit she had always thought as hideous. But the kind and goofy smile was echoing clearly in her mind, and she smiled when she thought of his eyes. Those perfect, ocean blue eyes which were almost always in high tide that rendered her mind, heart, and body like a livewire. But like all oceans or streams, they had the gentle side of just plain water that went with the flow. And like water, he took good care of her and kept her one the edge.

She couldn't help but smile, despite the agony that was chasing her freed heart. The heart he had set free from its birdcage, but the anguish she had once suffered wouldn't give up its precious prize. Would it ever go away? Or would it just haunt her like a ghost for the rest of her life?

She felt a hand on arm, and she spun around in a neat half-circle on her heel. Now, the picture she had seen in her head thrust itself right in front of her. She let out a faint smile as she stared into his gentle orbs, and she reached up a hand to push up the now longer blonde hair out of his face. He gave her a wide grin that was, she noticed, slightly forced, but she ignored it when he spoke to her, his voice showing the other side of him. His eyes were like water, but his voice was like the wind. It was unpredictable and unruly, but it was music to her ears.

"Sakura-chan." That was all he said, but his words repeated themselves in Sakura's mind over and over like a mantra. Over and over… Sakura grinned wider, before throwing herself at her lover and wrapping her arms around his neck, using him as a buoy to help her sail this rough sea. He gently hugged her slender waist, letting Sakura bury herself in his comforting body. Sakura increased the strength of her grip

"Naruto-kun." It still felt weird to say his name with that suffix; for she was so used to saying it with the one she once loved… or was it love? Or was it just the childish crush of a twelve year old girl that developed into heart-breaking lust? She still wasn't so sure about him. Snapping herself back into reality, she buried her face in Naruto's neck, taking in his scent eagerly and without hesitation. _"If saying Naruto-kun isn't right, I don't want to be right," _Sakura thought firmly, convincing her that it was okay. Naruto tightened his grip, like he wasn't sure if he could let go. They stood there for a long time, ignoring every bystander and every person who cooed and whooped and whistled at them. They were oblivious to everything except for each other.

"You've been all right?" Naruto finally asked into her hair. Even though Sakura couldn't see, his eyes were clenched shut.

"Yeah, all right," Sakura lied with a soft voice. She didn't know why, but it was still painful to think of her ex-teammate. It probably would never stop, but it seemed to lessen when he was around her.

From his silence, she suspected Naruto knew that she was lying. Instead of speaking loudly and obnoxiously like he always did when he knew she was fibbing, he just buried his face farther in her bubble gum colored locks. Emerald eyes sparkling with joy now that he was here with her, her fingers began to play with his blonde hair. She wrapped the blond strands with one finger while fluffing up his hair with the rest. He chuckled as Naruto would before withdrawing his face, his arms still coiled like vines around her slender waist.

There was no need for words. Naruto's head descended down to Sakura's with only a moment's hesitation and their lips brushed. Sakura felt a shiver run down her body like a spark of electricity, but it was a harmless spark that rendered her body wanting more. She eagerly pressed back and withdrew, and her heart stopped playing tag with her pain of loss. Only when Naruto was with her could she face her pain.

A tiny bubble of laughter formed in Naruto's throat when he saw Sakura's eagerness, and she couldn't help but giggle a little as well. Naruto cut off her childish giggles with a teasing kiss, one that tickled her lips and her stomach. This time Sakura had no intentions of holding back. She turned that single teasing kiss into a passionate one, pressing her hands behind Naruto's head and weaving her fingers even more intricately into his shock of blonde hair.

His tongue slipped its way in Sakura's mouth, sly as a snake but as strong as an ox. Sakura wasn't surprised by the abrupt show of love; she was far too used to this. He had been denied by love for so long, with the exception of Iruka, that Sakura wondered why he didn't go crazy. Her own tongue weaved around his and returned the show of fiery passion that flowed into their souls, a growing and sprouting tree in fast motion. Naruto kissed her like this so few times that Sakura craved it, she needed it. He devoured her mouth like he was dying of hunger, holding her closer and closer until all gaps and spaces were closed. Sakura couldn't have cared less that she was standing in the middle of the street and broad daylight. All she was focused on was the blonde man in front of her.

At last they broke apart, inhaling the oxygen that dared to break them apart. Naruto gave her a last hug until speaking. "I have to go on a mission tonight," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I know, I heard," Sakura murmured. She hated it so much. She wanted to kill Tsunade for separating her from Naruto, but it couldn't be helped. "How long?"

"Not long. A day or two. And it isn't very hard," Naruto complained bitterly. "She still can't seem to figure out that I am a Jonin now and I can take care of myself."

"I'm not complaining," Sakura replied playfully, twirling a blonde lock. "I can't be having you get too injured all the time, or else I'd be overworked."

"Yeah, whatever." Even though Sakura couldn't see his face, she could just imagine him rolling his eyes in exasperation. The kunoichi ran a few fingers down his neck to try and soothe him.

"At least it's short," she remarked quietly. "You'll be back before we both know it." She knew it was a lie but Sakura needed to reassure herself of this. She knew he would be just fine on a mission of this class, but anytime away from Naruto at this point would make her go insane.

Naruto didn't reply to this. Before Sakura could even think about what was happening, Naruto's hand slid down to underneath her knees and he was holding her bridal style. Sakura knew better than to make a scene when he was like this. Back in the old days, the blonde was hurt by her too many times when he tried to love her. Never again. Instead of fighting, she just put her head on Naruto's shoulder and threw her arms loosely around his neck again.

He didn't have to go far, because this time Sakura's house was closer. The pink haired girl kicked her legs a few times in infantile protest to let her down. She removed her head from Naruto's shoulder to look at his face. She watched with pleasure to see it had changed from amusement at her antics to annoyance.

"All right, all right," Naruto grumbled, putting her down. Sakura gave him a wide, beaming smile before unlocking the door and letting herself in. Naruto followed her, and with a pang she realized he would leave at midnight, and it was six o' clock now. And Sakura knew from past experiences time could fly on by like a flock of geese. She stared at the godforsaken clock that had informed her of this until she felt a full body weight against her back. She turned slightly to see that Naruto was hugging her from behind, burying his face in her neck. Sakura closed her eyes as his lips worked wonders on the tender skin, and she had to grit her teeth to keep herself from moaning. Things were going to get interesting fast.

Walking slowly to the nearby couch so Naruto could walk with her in the same position and without tripping over a table here or a chair there, the young woman led the blonde ninja to her living room. Sakura, hovering over her very immense couch, pulled herself gently from his grasp and turned around. He read her loud and clear. He leaned down and kissed her with a chasteness that Sakura was practically swooning over. The kiss was hesitant, yet so perfect. Sakura would have noticed something was wrong if it wasn't for his tenderness sending her into the pit of oblivion. She could have remained like that for that forever.

But no. Kami forbid that it would be that easy. And Kami forbid he wouldn't have that forsaken clumsiness for just one night.

Naruto tripped over what seemed to be thin air, and with a shriek on Sakura's part they stumbled into the couch. Sakura was in a typical teenager sitting position, slumped so she was halfway down the couch's back. Naruto shot her a sheepish grin while on top of her. Sakura shot him a mock annoyed look.

"Baka." Sakura tried to be firm with him, but her voice ended up full of laughter. Oh well. She ran a hand through his bangs and lightly pushed his hair back. His handsome sapphire orbs glinted in protest, but before he could say anything she pulled him towards her. Sakura watched with glee as the emotions in those gorgeous blue eyes turned into surprise.

"But… you're my baka…" Sakura whispered softly. Their faces were just centimeters apart. Naruto's eyes were shining in his love for her, and Sakura gave him a small smile. Before getting rid of her pain, she felt she had to be unselfish for once and take care of Naruto's first. He had done so much for her without complaining (much), and now it was her turn to return the favor. The petal haired maiden's luscious lips curved in a slight smile.

Sakura twisted to the side, but accidentally rolled onto the floor in the process. However, she was not going down without Naruto. As she fell, her arms hooked around Naruto's neck, sending him crashing down with him barely catching himself with his arms braced on either side of the girl below him. Sakura gave him a breathless smile before putting a hand behind his head, pulling Naruto down and gave him a kiss that was far different from all the others. It was gentle, pure, and with very little passion. Just a simple kiss that was enough for Naruto to go mad. When their lips parted, they got lost in one another's mesmerizing gaze. Sakura was swimming in the oceans of Naruto's gaze, while Naruto was running through the green wilderness of Sakura's. At last Sakura exhaled. It was definite, as if that journey she had taken confirmed everything that she had experienced with Naruto in just the past two days. She loved him with every fiber of her being, with every inch of her soul.

"Naruto-kun, I love you so much," Sakura finally said breathlessly. The young woman barely caught a glimpse of his handsome features smoothing in a slow smile before this time meeting his lips again in a craving outburst with a passion that caught them both by surprise. Sakura's eyes flashed open while she was still kissing Naruto. Now was the time to strike!

She wasn't ready for anything extreme, so the young woman waited until they were both out of breath. The Jonin she loved half lay on top of her, and he rested his head on the other side of hers. If the kunoichi side-glanced to the right, she could see the short blonde hair and Sakura could hear his ragged breathing in her ear. Her hands were now moving, and they crept down to the hem of Naruto's jacket.

"I won't do anything, trust me," Sakura murmured before hesitating for a mere half-second. Then, her fingers gently slid up the t-shirt underneath his jacket.

Sakura heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath. Her hands instantly froze like stone where they were, and she turned ever so slightly to the side.

"Naruto-kun, do you love me?" she asked quietly. It wasn't challenging, just a simple question.

"Yes." Sakura smiled at the simple answer. The emerald eyed kunoichi knew that would be the answer, but she had to hear it from his own mouth.

"Then let me love you back," she whispered in a soft tone, with it sounding like a celestial heaven. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Naruto didn't reply, but the tight muscles underneath her fingertips relaxing were an answer enough for Sakura. Slowly, the pads of her fingers traced the hard lines of his abdomen, moving so lightly that the man above her gave a shiver in pleasure. Encouraged, she went a little faster, doing so with the same light touch. Her hands memorized the warm skin and the rock hard muscles underneath his stomach, before swooping up to where she could easily feel his ribs. Her hands smoothed over his ribcage briefly before going higher to his chest region, and she explored that part quickly. With increasing speed, Sakura was at his shoulders.

Before she could move on to his back, Naruto shuffled over so his face was closer to Sakura's. His teeth grazed her neck before being replaced by his mouth, gently sucking on the tender skin. His kisses made their way up her chin, until she again could see his face. Once he kissed her again ecstasy opened its doors to them and they plunged into its oblivion. Sakura wasn't even aware of feeling around his shoulder blades and down his spine.

She untangled her hands from his jacket as Naruto broke away from her mouth again and traveled down Sakura's throat. He ended there, and Sakura came back to earth to realize that they were still on the floor. She scrambled up just as Naruto did, and she gave him a small smile before standing all the way upright. The kunoichi was panting slightly, amazed at how strong their bond really was. She had no idea she had just gone on like that… and she had noticed that she could now really let Uchiha Sasuke go. Naruto was here now in her life and Sakura wouldn't change it for the world.

"You should probably eat and get some sleep before you go on that mission," Sakura muttered, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," Naruto replied softly. Sakura studied his features like an interesting book for a while before going off to the kitchen to cook something up. The emerald eyed woman smiled widely. Who knew a night could heal two people at once?

* * *

After the meal, Sakura timidly grasped Naruto's hand and led him to her bedroom. Naruto stifled a yawn and Sakura giggled. Naruto sat on the bed before allowing Sakura to sit on his lap. His fingers combed through Sakura's cherry blossom hair as she leaned back against his chest, eyes half-open. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, until finally Sakura fell asleep while sitting in Naruto's lap. He watched her sleep for about ten minutes. Her face was serene and calm in sleep, and her hair was slightly spread out now that the Kyuubi holder had stopped playing with it.

Very slowly, so to make sure not to wake her up, Naruto lay down with Sakura slightly on top of him. Her breathing was so and even, and Naruto couldn't resist a smile. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

The blonde ninja stirred out of his slumber to see Sakura directly next to him. He looked around for a clock and saw that it was eleven thirty. Time to get up. He gently pried himself from Sakura. The woman he loved so much was still sleeping soundly. Naruto leaned over to kiss her very gently, sure not to wake her up. He stood up abruptly and walked towards the door.

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan," the blonde whispered as he turned to look at the sleeping girl again. "I'll see you in a few days."

And as his shadow over the doorframe fell, Naruto's determination grew larger than life to get back to the woman he loved more than anything in this universe as soon as possible. He smiled as he left the house. It was raining again, just like the night that Sakura and Naruto first kissed.

The droplets glistened like pearls as they fell from the sky, and Naruto hpoed with all his heart that Sakura would wake up before it all came to a stop.

OWARI

_Let me know how I did! Constructive criticism is welcomed, as always!_


End file.
